Secret (2)
Secret (2) 'is the fifteenth episode of Season 4 of the Canadian television series, ''Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on December 7, 2004 on CTV Television and on July 1, 2005 on The N. Summary After a night in the ravine, Emma finds herself becoming a different person a person she doesn't want to be when she realizes the consequences of a few minutes in the van are worse than she ever thought. Extended Overview After sneaking out, having oral sex with Jay and playing her mom and dad, Emma has never more felt alive. She goes to school the next day, and walks pass Alex, Amy and Jay, who is picking up Alex and twirling her around. Alex tells him that she has to go to the doctor for something. When Jay catches Emma staring at them, he pulls Alex close to him and kisses her, trying to make her jealous. Nate walks by, trying to talk to Emma & she abruptly kisses him. Snake and Manny (who happened to have been walking by) and along with Jay, were stunned. Nate tells Emma that he has had more conversations with the janitor, than he's had with her. Emma says she was just practicing, but she'll wait till the play next time. She walks away, feeling sassy and has Manny completely surprised. Later at dress rehearsal, Alex has found out she has gonorrhea, and learns that Jay has had oral sex and intercourse with many different girls, including her best friend; Amy. Alex walks onstage and asks J.T. if he wants a scene, and that she'll give him a scene. She then punches Amy in the face and asks her about all the times her and Jay have hooked-up. Manny (who was talking to Emma about her little smooch in the hallway) notices that Emma gets suspicious when Alex talks about Jay. When Alex asks Amy about the sex-wristbands, Emma tries and slips them off before Alex sees, but Manny sees, and reads-between-the-lines. When everyone leaves, Manny tries to talk some sense into Emma about what she's doing with Jay and how it's wrong and how he's "using her to serial-cheat on his girlfriend" along with calling him a bottom-feeder. Emma tells her they're not having real sex, but Manny says its close enough. Emma then blurts out she's not getting pregnant though. Manny is sad from this remark (referring to her being 14 and getting pregnant) and asks her why she's trying to hurt her. Emma wants Manny to leave her alone. Manny tries to tell her she's better than this, but Emma thinks Manny doesn't know who she is. Later, Emma finds Jay sitting in his car. She starts to flirt with him and tells him that she wants to have more oral sex with him & that maybe she needs another bracelet. Jay stops her and tells her that Alex is sick with some social infection (or something). The next day, Emma has a very sore voice. She and Jay are talking, and J.T. comes over and gives her raw egg and lemon to drink. Emma takes a sip and says it tastes so rude. Jay giggles at how formal Emma is. In health class, there is a sexual health teacher there, when she points at the word "gonorrhea" on the board, Manny blurts it out. She reveals she is there to tell everyone, that there may be a gonorrhea out-break at Degrassi. She tells everyone the symptoms (such as genital warts, fever and/or sore throat). J.T. willingly jokes about Emma having it, but Emma tells him to shut up and begins to recall was Jay said about Alex. The sexual health teacher than says some may not experience any symptoms, lucky? No. Gonorrhea can lead to HIV, AIDS, cancer or even death. That night at the play, Nate totally throws off the kiss in front of the whole crowd, leaving everyone stunned. Once their scene is over, Emma tells him he totally screwed that up, but Nate says he's not gonna kiss a diseased chick and who knows what he got from that kiss in the hallway. Jay says, "who needs him?" Emma pulls away from Jay and asks him why he gave her a social disease. That night, after the play at home, Snake & Spike tell her that the old Emma is back and that she did great. Emma begins to cry and says she might be sick. Spike thinks she might have a cold, but Emma knows that it is far-more worse. Snake catches Emma's drift and tells Spike there is a bad infection going around. Emma pleads them to take her to the clinic to get help. Sub Plot Jimmy has been in the hospital forever now, it seems like, and is tired of being treated with sympathy and wants to continue his daily life. He decides to do that by planning to get as far away as possible from the rehab center with the help of Craig and Marco to see his all-time favorite band, Kid Elrick. Trivia= *This episode marks the final appearance of Amy Peters-Hoffman. *There is a gonorrhea outbreak in the school. *Alex, Amy, and Emma all contracted gonorrhea from Jay. *J.T. and Liberty's Castle Dracula play premieres in this episode. *This episode marks the end of Jay and Alex's relationship. *This is the first episode in which Jimmy uses a wheelchair. |-| Gallery= secret-pt-2-2.jpg secret-pt-2-3.jpg secret-pt-2-4.jpg Nate1.png File:414x 002 ginq.jpg File:Normal n aCA7OPGSA.jpg File:Normal n aCA2210KP.jpg File:Normal n aCAC4RJE2.jpg File:Normal n aCACKXUY8.jpg File:Normal n aCADC0SSO.jpg File:Normal n aCAE37V80.jpg File:Normal n aCAFWNRLF.jpg File:Normal n aCATTH1FU.jpg File:Normal n aCAUUR1SX.jpg File:Normal n aCAWPS8BX.jpg sec0191.jpg sec0192.jpg sec0193.jpg sec0194.jpg sec0195.jpg sec0200.jpg sec0199.jpg sec0206.jpg sec0214.jpg sec0215.jpg sec0220.jpg sec0221.jpg sec0235.jpg sec0238.jpg sec0239.jpg sec0241.jpg sec0243.jpg sec0242.jpg sec0249.jpg sec0250.jpg sec0251.jpg sec0252.jpg sec0257.jpg sec0258.jpg Tumblr ls21utMgQC1qc1tpr.jpg Emma and Manny at Jiberty's play.jpg Tumblr ls21vpWt0N1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr ls21ysVhRm1qc1tpr.jpg Jemma-.jpg Emjay.jpg Alll2.jpg Ddd2.jpg Tumblr ls21r0Qxdr1qc1tpr.jpg 789uiou.png 78yuiy.png Nnjhnnnnj.png Ytyutuiy.png 7uiuiuiui.png 8uyuttttttttty.png 99hhhh.png 7yuu.png Uuiouiui.png Tumblr ls2202PnGl1qc1tpr.jpg 76yuihy.png 789uiokk.png Tumblr ls21xvc38s1qc1tpr.jpg 6544j.png Kid Elrick.jpg |-| Cast= '''Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson Supporting Cast *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Marc Borins as Guy *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Heather Cherron as Receptionist *Conrad Coates as Jermaine Brooks *Bailey Corneal as Amy Peters-Hoffman *Pragna Desai as Health nurse *Bradley Karel as Kid Elrick *Jonathan Keltz as Nate *Amanda Lee as Nurse Paula *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino *Lucas Penar as Scary looking dude Absences *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch |-| Quotes= *Jimmy:'' "I need to see something other than you two and these ugly-ass walls." *Manny: "You're better than this, you're better than what you're doing." *Emma: "What do you know about who I am or what I'm worth or anything?" *Marco: "I thought it'd be cool to look like ninjas."'' *Manny: "You're letting a disgusting bottom-feeder use you to serial-cheat on his girlfriend!" *J.T.: ""Lexie" is late for her scene." Alex: "YOU WANT A SCENE, J.T.? Hey best friend Amy, let's give J.T. a scene! (punches Amy in the face). Tell them about the Ravine, Amy! How you went down on my boyfriend, Amy! And the bracelets you got for it!?!" Amy: "I didn't sleep with him." Alex: "By whose definition?" *Craig: "Man, we were so close, the Kid was basically sweating on us!" Marco: "I am never gonna shower." Craig: "What?!" ''(Jimmy and Craig both laugh at Marco) |-| Featured Music= *''"Are You Ready Now"'' by Morning Maker *''"Good Thing"'' by Michael Dunstan *''"I'm The Kid"'' by Pino Dilorenzo *''"Stuck"'' by Quad |-| Link= *Watch Secret (2) on YouTube *Watch Secret (2) on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes